It All Started In A Corridor
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: "About five doors down on the opposite side of the corridor was a boy in a very similar position to him; sitting cross-legged outside a dorm room door – presumably his – with his nose buried in a thick novel." - college!klaine oneshot.


**So whilst I was trying to write the next chapter of You Only Find It Once, this idea just kept running through my head, and then this happened! This was inspired by the song **_(Kissed You) Good Night _byGloriana**. If you don't know the song, wait until the end before you listen to it... the lyrics kind of give away the ending.**

**Also I'm from Australia and have no idea about American colleges and the courses that they offer, so just go along with it if I get anything wrong :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

…

It all started on his first day of college. Despite the numerous conversations he and Rachel had had over the past few years about how excited they were to finally get out of Lima and move into an apartment together in New York while they both studied at NYADA, things had not entirely worked out that way in the end. While Rachel was going to NYADA, Kurt was not, choosing to study at NYU instead. And even though Rachel insisted that just because they were going to different schools didn't mean they couldn't still live together, Kurt had to break it to her that he would be living in the dorms at NYU. With Finn's plans for the future changing at the last minute, choosing to move to New York as well, Kurt felt like living in an apartment with the two lovebirds would be far too much to handle; especially considering he'd never exactly been a "lovebird" himself.

So while Finn and Rachel were moving into their own apartment – a shabby one, Kurt noted, though even that could be stretching the truth a little – Kurt was moving into dorm room 246. His roommate hadn't arrived yet when he got there, so he took that to his advantage and chose the bed on the side of the room that had the bigger wardrobe. _Win!_ He was halfway through unpacking his extremely diminished number of clothes when he heard footsteps right outside the door, and then a key turning in the lock.

"Hey! You must be Kurt, right?"

"That's me." Kurt smiled.

"I'm Matthew. Music major."

"Musical theatre and creative writing."

"Oh, cool!"

Matthew seemed nice enough. His hair was kind of a dirty blonde colour and looked like it really needed to be washed; though he couldn't tell if it actually did or whether it was just the colour. He also had a smile which was extremely contagious, as Kurt soon came to find out.

As a musical theatre student, Kurt had always held a great amount of respect for musicians, because without them, there would be no songs for him to sing. And while most people assume that singers are also songwriters, that is most definitely not the case. The ability to sit down and write lyrics, and then compose music to flow in perfect harmony with the words has always astounded him. Even with his interest in writing, Kurt could never see himself doing that; writing novels, yes, but not songs. So, to say that Kurt was glad that his roommate was a music major would be very much correct.

A few weeks into classes, Matthew had asked Kurt whether it would be okay if he were to compose in their dorm; so of course, he said yes. However, the further into the semester it got, the more his composing got on his nerves. Actually, it wasn't even the composing; it was just the noise. The music itself was beautiful, Kurt wouldn't deny that, but when he needed to finish off the short story for his writing class that was due by the end of the week, or when he was working on his own draft of a novel when he didn't have any assigned classwork, the constant noise in his dorm did not help.

Which led to where he was now; sitting on the floor outside his dorm room at 11 o'clock on a Thursday night, his laptop resting on his knees as he edited his latest piece of writing.

He suspects it was probably how tired and stressed he was from all of his assignments recently, but it took Kurt at least thirty minutes before he realised that there was someone else sitting in the corridor. About five doors down on the opposite side of the corridor was a boy in a very similar position to him; sitting cross-legged outside a dorm room door – presumably his – with his nose buried in a thick novel. He had a single black curl hanging down in front of his forehead, while the rest of his hair seemed reasonably in place, with only a few stray curls here or there. He also wore glasses, with wide navy blue frames, which he kept pushing back up his nose every so often. But what caught his eye the most was how his face would randomly break into a smile, a true genuine smile, one that made crinkles in the corner of your eyes.

_Oh God. I've been watching this boy for like 10 minutes. Stop it, Kurt. It's creepy._

Resuming his typing, it was as though the noise of his fingers lightly tapping at the keys had alerted the boy to the fact that there was someone else out here. Their eyes met for a moment before Kurt forced himself to look back at his computer screen; however, Kurt still felt like he was being watched, like the boy was still looking at him. He could not confirm this, however, because if he looked up and the boy was in fact staring at him, Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to do anything other than stare right back at him. And he _really_ needed to finish this assignment.

The two of them sat like that, at either ends of the corridor, for the next half hour or so. It was around about then that Kurt realised that no study he did after that point would be of any help to him and that he should probably just go to bed. Shutting down his laptop and putting his class notes back into their folders, Kurt lifted himself off the ground, his legs stiff after having sat in the same position for so long. Taking a quick glance back at the boy, he felt pleasantly surprised to find that the boy was looking up at him, flashing him a smile as their eyes met.

Giving him a sheepish smile in return, Kurt turned back to his room, his stomach flipping as he shut the door softly behind him. When he was curled up in his bed fifteen minutes later, he couldn't help but smile into his pillow as he tried to stop thinking enough to actually fall asleep.

Kurt didn't find himself studying in the corridor again until late on Tuesday, and though the likelihood of the boy being there as well was next to nothing, he still felt disappointed when he found that he was the only one out there. While he did not have any assignments that he needed to work on – his last one having been handed in for assessment just the day before – Kurt did want to work on the draft for his novel so that he could gain feedback from some of his professors before they broke up for the mid-semester break in one months time.

At the sound of a door opening and then closing again, Kurt looked up from his work and felt his heart almost jump out of his chest to find that it was the very same boy from the other night; a novel, pencil case and notebook in his hands. Trying to act as casually as he could, when the boy looked up and smiled at him, Kurt raised his hand in a small wave.

The boy seemed stumped for a moment, as though he was concentrating on something, and the next thing Kurt knew he was walking towards him.

"Would it be alright if I sat with you?" he asked, now only a metre away and _wow_, he was even more attractive up close.

"Uh not at all," Kurt said, sure that the boy would be able to detect the slight quiver in his voice.

And then the boy was sitting beside him, putting his notebook and pencil case next to where his ankles were crossed, and opened his novel; which at a closer look Kurt could read was _The Hobbit_.

"Oh, I'm Blaine by the way."

"Kurt."

"Well, hello Kurt. What brings you out here on this lovely Tuesday evening?" Blaine asked, placing his bookmark back in his novel.

"My roommate's a Music major and he likes to compose late at night. I, however, am a Creative Writing major – well, Musical Theatre, as well – anyway, I kind of need peace and quiet to write, so when he's composing I come out here," Kurt said with a shrug.

"My roommate's a Music major too! Although he doesn't compose at all really. He just likes to have his girlfriend over _a lot_, so I like to leave them be."

"Ah. So what major are you?"

"American Literature," Blaine said with a smile and Kurt could see instantly the passion in Blaine's eyes at the topic.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kurt questioned, "and you're reading _The Hobbit_ for that? I thought J. R. R. Tolkien was English?"

"Oh, he was! But no, I'm just reading this for fun; it's one of my all time favourites."

"Mine too..."

And with that began a conversation about their favourite novels and films and artists and musicals and before they knew it, it was past midnight and they really needed to be in bed considering they both had early classes the next morning.

"I'm sorry I kept you from your writing," Blaine apologised genuinely as he scribbled something in his notebook and picked up the rest of his things.

"Don't apologise. I really enjoyed talking to you. But I really should be getting to bed. Hopefully I'll see you out here some other time?"

"I'll look forward to it. Good night, Kurt," Blaine said, holding out his hand.

Laughing quietly, Kurt took his hand and gave it a small shake, feeling a scrap of paper being pushed into his palm before Blaine was walking back down the corridor to his own room, glancing back at him with a huge grin on his face.

He didn't open the note until he was safely in his room where he knew Blaine would not be able to see his most likely embarrassing reaction.

Scribbled on the crumpled piece of paper were the words: _text me next time your roommate's composing and i'll come keep you company_ followed by a phone number and a smiley face.

Reaching for his phone on his bedside table, Kurt opened up a new message, typing _I'll hold you to that _and sent it to Blaine.

It was only about a minute before Kurt received a reply: _I'm counting on it :)_

…

Despite secretly hoping he would need to, Kurt had no need to text Blaine the following night as Matthew wasn't feeling too great and had gone to bed just before eight o'clock, leaving the room as peaceful as its ever been. And while this made him slightly disappointed, Kurt thought it was probably a good thing because he knew his productivity levels would plummet if Blaine was sitting next to him. And Kurt was right; after only an hour he had almost completed his practice essay and only had a conclusion left to write.

He'd just put his laptop aside to stretch his legs when he felt his phone vibrate in his jeans pocket, a smile creeping onto his face when he saw it was a text from Blaine.

_So I haven't heard from you which makes me think that I will not be expecting you out here tonight, and I have to say I feel kind of lonely out here :(_

Laughing quietly to himself, Kurt put away his things and pulled on a jumper. He caught Blaine's eye almost as soon as he stepped out the door. Unlike the night before, Blaine was seated only halfway down the corridor, _The Hobbit _open in his hands and a smile as wide as he's ever seen plastered on his face.

"Okay, when I sent that text I didn't actually mean for you come out here. Well, I was hoping you would..."

"Oh, of course you didn't... _it's _so_ lonely out here_," Kurt chuckled as he sat down next to him. "I'm kidding, if I did any more studying tonight I think my brain might have exploded. Why are you sitting over here today?"

Blaine's smile became a little more nervous then, rolling his eyes as he said, "well, my roommate and his girlfriend had a fight today, and let's just say that by the sound of it, they've _definitely_ made up."

"Ah, sitting up here was a wise choice then, I'd say."

"Oh yes, it's a shame I didn't realise that from the get-go though. My ears will never be the same!"

…

The next few weeks continued in a similar pattern. At least two or three times a week – sometimes even more – the pair would sit out in the corridor until way past midnight; and while they each told themselves they sat out there to study, studying was only really done on the rare occasion when an unfinished assignment was due the next morning.

When the mid-semester break had come around they had continued to text constantly – as had become normal for them – while Kurt was in Ohio and Blaine stayed at NYU.

It was maybe a week after they had returned from break. Kurt was sitting up in his bed, listening to music on his laptop, when his phone vibrated once, twice, and then a third time.

_Oh my god._

_Kurt, oh my god!_

_Come out of your room RIGHT NOW!_

While he knew there was probably nothing wrong, Kurt still felt the weight of worry low in his stomach as he left his room.

"Blaine, hey!" Kurt said, startled by Blaine standing right outside his room. He bounced around on the balls of his feet, as though he couldn't stay still from all the excitement; whatever the excitement was.

"You'll never guess what happened tonight!"

"What?" Kurt asked, his curiosity building up.

"You have to guess, Kurt!"

"But you just said I'd never guess? I'd just be wasting my breath if I tried..."

"Okay... _so my roommate's girlfriend broke up with him today and he's super _super_ depressed about it so his friends have taken him drinking and then he's gonna crash in one of their dorms!_" Blaine said so quickly and all in one breath that he had to take deep breaths once he'd finished to catch up. Before Kurt even had a chance to react, Blaine had grabbed him by the shoulders and was saying, "My room is _empty_, Kurt! So I think we should have a movie night, and you have to say yes."

"Well, I guess my answer is yes, then," Kurt laughed, knowing he would have said yes in an instant anyway.

It was nearly midnight by the time Kurt returned to his room, Blaine having insisted that he walk him back even though it was only just down the corridor.

"We have to do this again. And hopefully soon, assuming that my roommate doesn't get back with his ex," Blaine said as Kurt leant against his doorway.

"Definitely. Just text me and I'll be there."

As Kurt leant in to hug Blaine, their eyes met for a brief moment; but in that moment Kurt was sure that Blaine wanted more than just a good night hug.

Kurt stood pressed to the back of the door the moment that he shut it, letting out a sigh. Little did he know that Blaine was in an identical position on the other side of the door.

…

It was two nights later and it felt almost like deja vu. Blaine's roommate was out drowning his sorrows in alcohol again so he and Kurt had sat side by side on his bed all night watching movies. This time however, they'd both fallen asleep halfway through watching the sixth Harry Potter. It was one am when Kurt woke up, pleasantly surprised to find Blaine's arm wrapped tightly around his middle.

In his attempt to manoeuvre out of their embrace without waking Blaine, Kurt _had_ woken Blaine, who'd apologised profusely for fallen asleep; making it up to him by walking him to his door.

Which led Kurt to be in the exact same situation as two nights previous, standing against the door on the inside of his dorm room wishing for once that he was brave enough to do what had been nagging at him for the past week.

_Fuck it._

Throwing open his door, Kurt spotted Blaine, who was almost back to his room. He started off walking casually, but was almost at a run by the time Blaine turned to see Kurt coming straight for him, gripping his arms and pushing him up against the wall as he pressed their lips together hungrily. Blaine melted in his arms almost instantly, kissing back just as feverishly, bringing his hands to twine into Kurt's hair. Their kisses were urgent – tongues against tongues, teeth dragging across lips – almost as if this was the only chance they'd get to do this and they had to make the most of it.

Once the urgency of the kiss had settled down a little, Kurt pressed several soft, lingering kisses to Blaine's now slightly swollen lips. Pulling away, Kurt moved his lips to Blaine's ear, pressing a kiss just beneath there before whispering, "good night."

And yes, it most definitely was.

…

**And there you go! This has kind of been my baby for the last week or so, so I'd really appreciate it if you would leave a review and let me know what you thought. Also, if you would like to fangirl with me over the latest episode my inbox is open, both here and on tumblr (emlovessid).**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Em xoxo**


End file.
